


Sucker for you

by Anaobicolony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony
Summary: 欧比旺以为把昆兰叫的脱衣舞女换成脱衣舞男是个好主意，实际上……确实是个好主意。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> Colt45太太点的现代AU，脱衣舞男安/顾客王。本来应该是圣诞PWP但是因为脑补太多，拖得太长，渐渐离题，不得已拖过了圣诞又拖过了跨年，再到新年，最后变得不是那么PWP，写得可能也不是很合要求，真的很不好意思（土下座）这篇前面写得比较草率，还有想要改的地方，但是因为再拖下去就连新年都要过了，所以先发出来  
> *特别鸣谢拯救了我的F0lha5eca太太m(_ _)m

任何事，只要跟昆兰沾边，都没好事。

在与昆兰·沃斯认识的二十多年时光里，欧比旺充分认识到了这点，并且大部分时刻都能将这一教训牢记于心，除了……偶尔。世界上没有完美的人，欧比旺·克诺比也会犯错，你以为一时的疏忽无关紧要，但是生活，残酷的生活总会在你毫无防备的时刻给予你重重一击。

那的确是挺重的一击，欧比旺狼狈地仰着脑袋捂着鼻子想，在心底感慨着命运的无常与厄运的突然。如果在平时他可能早就不失风度与礼节地退出房间自己处理流血的鼻子，但是此时他越想越是多愁善感，酒后的大脑晕晕乎乎。而罪魁祸首此刻正用一只手牢牢托着他的脑袋，另一只手拉下他挡在脸前的左手。

时间往回拨一点，在厄运降临之前，新年前夜八点半的俱乐部包厢里，欧比旺靠在沙发上，因为两轮酒水过后的作用变得有些飘飘然。昆兰早就嗨了，这家伙能活到今天简直是个奇迹。此刻他一手拿着酒瓶，高高举起，一脚踩在桌子上，大声宣布今天晚上会有惊喜——希瑞不屑地哼了一声，加伦唯恐天下不乱地鼓掌，里夫在专注地吃，而班特微笑着拿上第三轮酒。欧比旺想，惊喜，他太了解昆兰了，他所谓的惊喜不是脱衣舞女，可能根本就是妓女。五分钟后，他借口要去洗手间离开了包厢——昆兰不信任地看了他一眼——然后拐进走道，动动手指示意另一边的侍者过来。

“那位先生，”欧比旺若无其事地用大拇指示意了一下身后的包厢，“是不是要求了你们的……特殊服务？”

眼前的侍者制服整齐，脸上的微笑纹丝不动，十分专业，眼珠子转向包厢，又转回来。

“我们的服务过程中要求对客户隐私绝对……”

“不不不，别误会，”欧比旺让自己带上了然的微笑，“我们是朋友，你明白的吧，我只是想给他再多一些……额外惊喜。”说到最后一个词时，微笑的角度变得有些微妙，又距离明晃晃的下流还有好一段距离。

“我相信你们这里能够针对各种各样的客人推出适当的服务？”欧比旺转变了一下话题，但是眼睛瞟着身后的方向，暗示着什么。侍者的表情一动不动，“自然。”

“那这就好办了。你看，实际上我的朋友们突然改了主意，他们现在更偏好……另一种类型，”欧比旺停顿一下，“或许更加高大……健壮……有力？”

侍者脸上笑容的弧度似乎大了一点：“我明白您的意思了。”

“那期待着你做出适当的调整，”欧比旺欣赏又漫不经心地拍了拍对方的胸膛，“另外，我们要最好的。”

然后，他把昆兰的信用卡插进侍者的衣兜里，在胜利的节奏中踏着醉醺醺的步伐转身回房，得意忘形。好好享受吧，昆兰，毕竟顶级舞男的价格比起上次办案时昆兰拿着自己的卡（出于公务调查）召妓也不算特别厉害的报复对不对？

上面已经说过了，欧比旺·克诺比也会犯错。

他的鼻子现在一跳一跳地疼。

一只有力的手掌托着欧比旺的后脑勺，对面的人拉开欧比旺捂着脸的手指，直接捏住了他的鼻子。皮手套的质感有些闷，欧比旺瓮声瓮气地说：“嘿！”

“别动。这样可以止血。”

说话的声音很冷静，同时夹杂着不耐烦和耐心。欧比旺眨眨眼睛，抬起眼皮往上看，看见了一张相当英俊的脸，一时令人恍神。于是顺理成章地，他不假思索地说：

“你开门前都不看人的吗？”

“抱歉？”

现在欧比旺终于有时间看清眼前的人。扶着他的人比他高半个头，身上是袒胸的皮衣和显露身材的牛仔裤，肌肉线条紧致流畅，发型凌乱（性感的那种），五官英挺，面目俊朗，脸上带着相当魅惑的妆容。欧比旺额外注意到他的眼睛是幽深的蓝色，嘴唇红润饱满。总而言之，一张让人尖叫叹息的俊脸，除了现在他脸上的表情很臭。

“我敲了半天门，我以为没人听见——”

“我正要去给你开门。而你破门而入——”

“劳驾，打扰一下，有人能给我们解释一下吗？”

希瑞的声音打断了他们，欧比旺扭头，看见他的朋友们幸灾乐祸的表情，其中昆兰的笑容尤其傻，欧比旺翻了个白眼。

“请容我介绍，这位，”他指指身边的青年，“就是今晚的惊喜。另外，多谢关心，我很好。”他干巴巴地补充。

“我以为是昆兰给我们准备了惊喜。”

“如果我没记错，这并不是我准备的。显然，我们的欧比决定自作主张，让惊喜再升级。”昆兰喜滋滋的语调格外欠揍。

欧比旺用余光注意到身边的人显得有些困惑，有些努力藏起来的不知所措，还有些被冒犯的愤怒。这并不特别专业，他分神想到，这种场合的人员应该见惯了各种场面，但是他的手还扶在欧比旺身后，很温暖，于是欧比旺灌了酒的脑袋突然清醒过来，为自己如今显得并不怎么好笑的玩笑感到一阵迟来的后悔和歉意。

“我很抱歉。”他转过身，在心里叹了口气，诚恳地对着眼前的青年道歉。他的鼻子还在疼，但是血已经止住了，于是刚刚那阵被门拍了一下的怒气也已经消散，这并不是他的错。欧比旺瞥了一眼青年腰带上的标签，大写的花体字母，VADER。

“你看，我原本只是想跟朋友开个玩笑，”欧比旺继续说，“非常抱歉浪费了你的时间，我并没有任何冒犯的意思……如果你不介意的话，请加入我们吧，维达，留下来喝一杯，就当是我的道歉。”他朝沙发挥挥手。

“我的时间是半小时五百。”维达狐疑地说，但是表情显得松动一些。

“相信我，我付得起，”欧比旺扯一下嘴角，心想，至少昆兰付得起，“就当是从不恰当的玩笑身上学到一个教训。”

* * *

和脱衣舞男一起玩真心话大冒险，乍一看起来没什么，但是欧比旺发现自己如坐针毡，然而再一次，这是他自找的麻烦。

维达接受了他的提议，并且一屁股坐在了欧比旺身边，这点完全不必要地引起了一轮交换视线，说真的，欧比旺完全不明白这有什么值得眼神暗示的。维达是很辣，但他是脱衣舞男，他理应很辣，而欧比旺是提议的人，所以他坐在他身边，这不是很正常吗？

他们和维达相互自我介绍了一下，非常诡异的是，气氛突然变得平和而其乐融融，像是个普通的游戏之夜，而维达是一位新朋友。里夫和加伦跟他握了握手，希瑞对他点点头，班特微笑着给他倒了一杯威士忌，而昆兰举杯致意。维达一开始显然也觉得这一状况相当诡异，但很快放松了下来。欧比旺能看出维达还是个年轻人，（他不乐意承认的是）恐怕比他年轻得多，诱惑的妆容下是明显一张属于大男孩的面孔。欧比旺突然有些担心起来这家俱乐部的资质问题。下一次，他分神地想，让梅斯突击检查的时候留意一下。

他们玩真心话大冒险是因为，显然，所有人都对这个辣翻天的新朋友充满兴趣，好在目前还没什么太出格的内容。维达坐在他身边，放松地将一条手臂搭上沙发靠背，只要欧比旺向后靠去，就相当于靠进维达触手可及的怀中，这一点莫名让他浑身僵硬。欧比旺，你三十七岁了，他这么想着，努力在游戏全程都向前倾身，手肘支在膝盖上，研究着骰子和题目卡。而维达的大腿紧紧贴着他的，裤子薄薄的布料下是紧实的肌肉，欧比旺假装没有注意到，希望自己真的没有注意到。这沙发为什么这么窄？他太久没有像样的性生活了，或许要感谢他的鼻子被撞破，否则真的看维达表演或许并不会如他想象的那般轻松。

“你的鼻子还好吗？”游戏进行到某个节点，欧比旺恍恍惚惚，感到有什么人轻轻碰了碰他的肩胛骨。欧比旺扭头，发现维达的脸凑得不必要地近，他说话的声音只有他们两个听得见。他身上很香，会让人情不自禁想要靠近——欧比旺想，那些肌肉大概被抹过油，有很多细小的亮片粘在他眉眼的皮肤间、眼睑上，每当维达眨眼就在灯光下闪闪发光。黑色的眼线让他的眼睛显得格外摄人——欧比旺咳嗽一声，希望自己没有太没礼貌盯着人家看太久：“我很好，谢谢。”

对面的人像是短促地笑了一下，笑容里有歉意，还有不知道是不是他错觉的一丝促狭，让他看起来显得更年轻。“过来，我帮你看一下。”

他不知道什么时候摘了手套。欧比旺感觉到维达一只手轻轻托起他的脸，皮肤光滑又温暖，左右观察着检查着他的鼻子，另一只手尽可能小心碰了碰欧比旺的鼻梁。欧比旺短短吸了一口气，那还是有点疼。

“我很抱歉。”维达望着他，真诚地说。手指还托着欧比旺的下巴，停留不去，“我……呃，他们总是说我太急躁，对客人态度不够好。理应是由我来赔偿你的。”

欧比旺放轻声音，让自己无视对面挤眉弄眼的昆兰。“没关系，”

维达的眼睛很好看，英气的眉型下凝视的视线显得专注又热烈。于是欧比旺看着他，情不自禁喃喃自语说了第二遍：“没关系。”

维达的笑容也很好看。

“嘿！你们两个！”加伦不知道从哪里抽了根纸筒梆梆梆地敲桌，“轮到你们了！维达，真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话。”

“等等等等，我来抽！”昆兰不怀好意地一把夺过卡牌，重新洗过，然后夸张地抽出一张，环视一圈其他人，随后大声念道：“请说出在做爱的时候最喜欢亲吻的部位——”

欧比旺收回“没有太出格”这句话。

“你们觉不觉得——”他想要为维达解围，年轻人刚刚的笑容让他心软，莫名觉得自己有义务照顾他，但是维达碰碰他的手背，让他止住了话音。

“让我想想，”维达挑起一边眉毛，故意向后靠上沙发，作出一副双手抱胸沉思的样子，“嗯……嘴唇……”

——他在昏暗的包厢里对欧比旺微笑，眼睛闪闪发光。他们距离很近，维达低下头，手指如同刚才替他检查鼻子一般挑起他的下巴，用那双饱满的唇瓣衔住他的……

“……脖子……”

——饥渴的吻一路向下，欧比旺放任维达埋在他颈间，扯开领口，含住他的喉结亲吻，吸出鲜红的吻痕……

“……乳头，”

……温暖的手指戏弄着他的乳尖，欧比旺呻吟着，羞耻又兴奋不已，维达的舌尖在他的乳晕上打转，而欧比旺拽住他的头发，那一头看起来手感很好的卷发，将自己的胸膛送到他的唇边。维达的牙齿威胁地蹭过乳头，怪异的感觉自脊椎一路升起，让欧比旺想要扭动着挣脱，却又情不自禁把维达的脑袋按得更紧……

“大腿内侧，还有……”

……那双手有些强势地拉开他的大腿，维达跪在他的腿间，视线向上紧紧锁住他，诱惑地挑起唇角，俯身向前……

“没有了。”维达截断得干脆利落，昆兰起哄的声音将欧比旺拉回现实。

“就这样？没有阴——”

希瑞一只手捂住了昆兰的嘴，加伦和里夫发出嘘声，班特摇摇头。欧比旺想要叹气又努力不要脸红。维达放下手臂，拿起酒杯喝了一口，“可能呢。”他小声说，让欧比旺心跳漏了一拍，错觉与否，维达刚刚是不是飞快看了他一眼？

“下一题，下一题！”希瑞大声说，昆兰暂时被她击倒了，躺在一边装死，不装死也到了醉死边缘。“欧比——真心话大冒险？”

“真心话，”

她看也不看地抓过第一张卡片，大声念出：“你经历过的最羞耻的性爱场所？”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦——”

昆兰又活过来了，在一片起哄声中吹了一声长长的口哨。

“这个简单，”欧比旺若无其事地也拿起酒杯喝了一口，语气平静镇定，处变不惊。“在湖边。”

“等等——”

“什么——？”

“湖？什么湖？”

一片嘈杂中，里夫瞪大眼睛，“难道是那次你和莎婷……？”

他的话引起又一阵喧哗。

“没有细节。”欧比旺拿出开记者招待会的面孔，语气死板得近乎一条直线，而维达向前倾身，及时抓住了重点，感兴趣地问：“莎婷是谁？”

“欧比的前女友，”

“金发美人，”

“——贵族出身，”

“高中同学。”

他们一人一句，七嘴八舌地抖落欧比旺的隐私，他让自己面无表情。维达听着他们八卦，再一次拿起酒杯，但是这一次酒杯后面没有藏着微小的笑容。欧比旺突然想要打断他们，但是又找不到理由，出于某种奇怪的原因，他也不敢回头仔细观察维达的表情。身边的年轻人像是一下子没了精神，安静不少，那种像是在发光的感觉褪去了。欧比旺在那么久以后第一次感到尴尬，懊悔，无措又期待，但是又努力让自己不表现出来以上所有。他三十七了，就要四十了，单身，无趣，很多人说他太过死板，而维达自信，英俊，极具吸引力，欧比旺看得出他确实是个诚恳的年轻人，有什么理由能够认为欧比旺不是在自作多情？欧比旺只是一位顾客而已，或许维达只是失落于可能失去了一位潜在金主——不，他制止自己，没必要因为自己一厢情愿的想法就把维达想得如此不堪，他今晚犯的错误已经太多了。

游戏还在继续，他们又被点到两轮，希瑞给披萨店打电话订了三百份沙丁鱼披萨外卖，昆兰一边倒立一边倒背了一遍共和国开国宣言，里夫冲出门抱着见到的第一个人意图亲吻，不幸的侍应生倍受惊吓。维达参与了每个玩笑，但是再也没盯着欧比旺看，欧比旺假装没有发现，毫不在意，一如往常恰到好处地送上讥讽。他们又开始了新一轮。

“维达，真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险。”

轮到欧比旺抽题目，他随手选了一张。

“从在座的所有人当中——”

该死。

“——选一位热吻一分钟。”

他放下卡片，希望自己的面色足够镇定，因为此刻欧比旺的耳朵里都是自己的心跳声。然后他听见维达的声音在耳畔响起：“你介意吗？”

维达对着希瑞摊手，希瑞挑起眉毛。

欧比旺觉得刚刚喝下去的酒都冰凉地坠在肚子里。

维达站起来，迈动长腿跨过欧比旺，直直走向正对面的希瑞，绅士地请求允许，而希瑞看了欧比旺一眼，点点头，他们吻在一起。

那像是无比漫长，安静的一分钟。欧比旺拿不准自己是不是该移开目光，但是他已经盯着看了很久，维达亲吻的时候闭上眼睛，托着希瑞手肘向前倾身的姿势有些强势又不失风度，他吸吮着希瑞的下唇，看起来十分深情——又一个错觉，欧比旺终于让自己移开视线，突然觉得鼻子还在痛。他后悔了，为什么自己要多此一举报复昆兰，为什么又要多此一举让维达留下？倒计时结束，一吻终结，维达在掌声中回到原位，坐回欧比旺身边。欧比旺盯着自己的酒杯。然而一只手伸过来碰了碰他的刘海，像是想要帮他别好，他偏过头，对上了维达的视线和举在半空中的手。

“我……你看起来有点累，所以我想，呃，你可能会看不清。”维达收回手讪讪地说。他的妆有一些掉了，欧比旺能够确定他绝对只有二十出头。他喝了远超平常派对夜的酒，也确实很累，于是只简单地说了一句：“谢谢，我很好。”

维达看着他，好像还想说点什么，但欧比旺被叫到下一题，于是没有说出口。他们之间的气氛如今又显得有些不同，欧比旺说不清自己现在是觉得沮丧还是松了一口气，只是突然之间不再有顾忌。他向后倒去，今晚第一次倒向皮制的沙发背，有些懒洋洋地叹了口气。维达的手臂再一次放上椅背，垂下的手指碰到他的肩膀，但是欧比旺强迫自己不再去想。

“……嘿，欧比旺，欧比旺？醒醒。”

欧比旺下意识抬手揉了揉眼睛，他一定是不小心睡着了，年轻不再的感觉大抵如此，当你以为自己能够像从前那样在连轴转的工作后再度过一个通宵的酒吧之夜，现实总是毫不留情。“抱歉，我睡了多久。”

“没多久，”维达的笑容里有些揶揄，“二十分钟，我猜？”

“噢，好。”欧比旺尴尬地发现自己枕在维达的手臂上。“抱歉。”他嘀咕，“我想你一定已经受够了被老男人骚扰的感觉。”话一出口欧比旺就有点后悔，尽管这是个缓解气氛的玩笑，但却是个过于真实的玩笑，听起来像是在暗示什么。欧比旺，你今晚是怎么回事。他不想让维达误会自己，也不想让维达觉得自己误会了他。他一定是明显地僵硬了起来，因为维达安静了片刻，随后低声笑了起来。

“如果每个都像你一样，那么我想我不介意，”维达的视线毫不掩饰地直直望向他，“何况，你也不老。”

维达是在试着跟他调情吗？

欧比旺摇摇头，才注意到包厢里安静得非同寻常。班特和希瑞的位子是空的，昆兰抱着酒瓶毫无形象地在沙发上昏睡过去，加伦和里夫也不在。维达注意到他的困惑，主动说明：“里夫去餐台拿吃的了，希瑞接到一个电话；班特有事需要早走，好像要去附近的什么地方，加伦开车送她。”他的回答顺畅无比，欧比旺挑起眉毛。

“所以现在只剩下你和我了？”他玩笑着说，但对面的目光让他的描述变得像是别有意味。

“是的。”维达说，手指若有似无划过他一侧手臂。

欧比旺忍不住清了清喉咙。年轻人坚持不懈亲近他的举动现在已经相当明了，直白却又没什么花招，以他的职业而言甚至显得有些笨拙。这实在是……很可爱，但同时也很性感。

他决定给他一次机会。

“所以……之前我预订了你的服务。”欧比旺说，故意略微低头，垂下眼帘，然后再抬起视线，望进那双蓝眼睛里，确保年轻人看着他。在他二十出头的时候这一招总是很有用，无论是在酒吧消遣时光还是需要套取调查证据，昆兰曾经评价过“让人无法抗拒”。他希望这现在依然有效。

“没错，”

“而我似乎还没有享受到。”

维达领悟了他的意思，呼吸变得有些急促起来，在他身侧徘徊的手指变得更加大胆，握上了他的上臂。他稍微倾身向欧比旺压去，低下头，嘴唇贴在欧比旺发烫的耳边。

“跟我来，我就展示给你看。”

* * *

被维达牵起手的感觉有一种奇怪的亲密。年轻人比他更高，手掌也理所当然地更加宽大，将欧比旺的手握在手心。这莫名地比直白的调情更让他面红耳赤。欧比旺有些庆幸灯光很暗，他担心自己真的脸红起来，该死，他又不是高中生，他离高中已经过去很久了。维达用一种不符合服务业者的强硬态度把他拽到了隔壁的空包厢，直接推门进去，一气呵成的动作看得欧比旺的鼻子又开始隐隐作痛。维达拉他进来的时候欧比旺的脚步绊了一下，鞋尖像是磕到了地上的什么东西，让他一个趔趄，维达及时接住了他，于是酒后平衡能力大幅减弱的欧比旺摔进了他的怀里。

“你还好吗？”欧比旺下意识扶住维达，手掌下肌肉的触感光滑而富有弹性，而维达搂着他的手臂一样有力。维达看起来很瘦，比起通常见惯健美身材要显得纤细，但是薄薄的肌肉感觉起来出奇结实，手臂环住他的感觉好到让他不想面对现实。他们分开得黏黏糊糊，一个想推开一个想放手，但这半个拥抱还是持续得比它应有的时间更长。在黑暗里他们气喘吁吁，彼此假装是因为什么别的原因无法放开彼此。欧比旺喘着气说，“我们应该先开灯，”

“噢，对，灯。”维达的声音在他头顶咕哝，但他们磨磨蹭蹭地谁也没动，直到欧比旺觉得他们再这样就有点说不过去了，假装若无其事地自己站起来，维达不情不愿地放开他，手还停在欧比旺身上。维达按着他的肩膀转了个方向，推了欧比旺一把，他踉跄着向后倒去，刚想惊呼，却发现自己被一张宽大柔软的沙发接了个正着。维达的笑声在黑暗的房间里很清晰，像个恶作剧成功的顽皮男孩。

“你靠取笑你的每个顾客为生吗，维达？”

“不，只有我特别喜欢的才能享受到这种待遇，”他听起来很愉悦，“另外——”

“——叫我安纳金。”

顶灯在一声轻响中打开，安纳金站在光束中央，眼中的光芒让他看起来英俊得难以置信。

过了好一会欧比旺才找回自己的声音。

“我不知道你的风格这么……戏剧化。”

“噢，我向你保证，”安纳金咧嘴一笑，不知怎么地，那些露出的牙齿让欧比旺感觉很危险。“这是真正的乐趣开始的地方。”

* * *

安纳金……很专业。

一半的他想要抬手捂脸，另一半的他想要从捂脸的手指缝里偷看安纳金。他不知道安纳金对乐趣的定义为何，但对他来说这有点太过了。因为包厢里很安静，所以即使房间的隔音良好，主舞台的音乐还是隐隐约约带着重低音的嗡鸣传来，安纳金就在这样的音乐里为他表演。但和寻常演出不同的是，安纳金的目光由始自终都锁在他一个人身上。他望着欧比旺，以令人脸红的频率摆动胯骨，一颗又一颗解开纽扣。汗水在他的腹肌上闪闪发光，蜿蜒着顺着肌肉线条流入低腰的紧身裤里，于是欧比旺控制不住自己的目光也一路向下。安纳金显然也注意到了这一点，因为他对着欧比旺勾起嘴角，左手向自己的下身探去，暗示性地擦过裤子前端，于是欧比旺不可避免地发现——安纳金的牛仔裤确实，紧绷得非比寻常，而那鼓起的大小也不完全是常态。

显然，这屋子里至少有一个人非常性奋。安纳金的卷发被汗水染成深色，缠在他的脖子上，而他的脖子——难以置信他之前都没有意识到安纳金戴着项圈——锁骨上汗水和先前的亮片一起在变幻的灯下闪烁。欧比旺都没注意到自己的心脏跳得有多快，直到安纳金站得离他非比寻常地近，向他伸出一只手。

在他能反应过来之前，欧比旺下意识将自己的手放进他的掌心里，他们皮肤相触的地方像是有一阵无形的电流，噼啪传过他的骨头和血管，而年轻人喜悦的笑容像是有一样的作用。安纳金把他拉起来，猛地拽到怀中。他们现在面对面了，紧贴着对方，呼吸相闻。

“互动环节，”安纳金脸上是巨大的笑容，气喘吁吁地说，他灼热的吐息拂过欧比旺的皮肤。“对于表现好的客人，我有额外奖励。”他几乎要亲上他，说话的沙哑声音也变得几近耳语，但在欧比旺的耳朵里清晰无比，“你很幸运，你是第一个。”

“噢。”欧比旺说，“那我能得到什么奖励？”

“取决于你，”安纳金厚颜无耻地微笑，欧比旺感觉得到有什么坚硬的东西大胆地顶着他的小腹，“许个愿吧。”

欧比旺在极近的距离里观察着年轻人放大的瞳孔，起伏的胸膛，以及占有性禁锢着他的双臂，久违许久的情感让他也情不自禁勾起唇角。

他伸手环住安纳金的脖颈，手指头纠缠着脑后那些柔软，凌乱的卷发。欧比旺在紧贴的怀抱里踮起脚尖，将嘴唇贴上安纳金耳边，确保自己每一个字都能清清楚楚。

“听好，安纳金，我要你现在脱下这件该死的背心，解开皮带，这样我就可以给你一发史上最棒的口交，同时我可以把手放在我想要的任何地方。然后，你可以在这张沙发上狠狠操我，直到我哭着求你停下，但是接下来你会怎么做，想要怎么做，全部由你决定。”

一阵沉默。

这段间隔可能只有几秒，一秒或者两秒，但在他眼中格外漫长。欧比旺突然感到一阵不确定的慌乱：如果他太夸张了，如果他会错意了，如果安纳金并不是那个意思，如果这对他来说有些太过了，如果这对一个将要四十岁的男人来说太过了；或许他后悔了，或许他吓到了他——

安纳金抱着他，深吸了一口气。下一个瞬间，欧比旺感到自己脚下一轻，被人整个抱了起来，然后摔进了那张出奇柔软的沙发里。安纳金朝他猛地扑过来，他该不会要揍他吧——

年轻人牢牢压住了他，脸上是掠食性的笑容，动作无比迅速地甩掉了身上那件背心。光裸的上半身显现出肌肉流畅的美好线条。

“史上最棒的口交留到以后吧——”

“——我更偏好直接跳到狠狠操你那一部分，”安纳金俯下身对他说，“但你还是可以实现你的愿望，”

他牵起欧比旺的手，带着他抚过自己的胸膛。欧比旺的指尖掠过他的乳头，拂过紧实的腹肌，搭上裤缘，拆开皮带。安纳金的手指裹住他的，一起握上坚硬的性器，手指擦过前端被洇湿的布料，安纳金粗长的老二在他们两个人手中搏动一下。“……都是你的了。”欧比旺从未想到安纳金的声音可以变得如此低沉，他感觉到自己的乳尖未经触摸就在衬衣下硬起来，渴望着被另一个人用恰到好处的力道挑逗，吸吮。

安纳金的另一只手心有灵犀般在他胸前徘徊，解开细小的纽扣，望着他的眼神是不加掩饰的下流，充满渴求，仿佛在他身下的不是年近四十，疲惫又古板的中年男人，而是世上最甜美迷人的性感尤物。在他能意识到以前，欧比旺已经分开双腿，大腿缠上了安纳金的腰，而安纳金托着他的屁股，色情地顶撞一下，老二暗示地戳着他的股间。

“我今晚差一点就要在你的朋友面前吻你了。”

“但是……你有过女朋友，你或许并不想要被另一个男人亲吻，”安纳金承认，他握着欧比旺的手腕，拇指来回摩挲手腕内侧的脉搏。“而我喜欢你。所以我想，如果我吻了你，但你并不想要我，我再也没法吻你第二遍，那会非常，非常糟糕。”

“我们今晚说了有十句话吗？你甚至不知道我姓什么。”欧比旺低声说。安纳金抚摸他的感觉好得过分，如果让他自己说，他并没有看上去的那么清醒，安纳金压在他身上的重量像是完美填补了他自己都不知道的一处空缺。

“一见钟情很浪漫。另外，我知道你姓什么，欧比旺·克诺比，”安纳金严正声明，在看到欧比旺瞪大的眼睛以后得意洋洋地笑了起来，“顺便一提，我的姓是天行者，公平起见。”

欧比旺对他挑起一边眉毛。“所以，安纳金·天行者，是什么让你改变了主意呢？”

“嗯，这个嘛……”不属于自己的手指摸索着拉下欧比旺的裤链，隔着内裤握住了他，欧比旺发出一声被哽住的喘息。“……你的胡子很好看，你的头发很软，我喜欢你在我身上睡着的样子。事实上我可能有点太喜欢你了，所以决定再试一遍。我猜这都是你的错。”安纳金的手开始在他的阴茎上用不容抗拒的力道抽动，所以欧比旺顿时没了骨头，融化在了沙发上，无法反驳安纳金显得过于甜蜜的强词夺理，一切都显得如在梦中。

“最后一个问题，”欧比旺在安纳金的动作里呻吟一声，上气不接下气地说，“这不会违反你们的规定吗，我是说——啊，安纳金——在工作时间跟客人上床——”

“我两个小时前就下班了，留下来只是因为你很性感，所以，私人时间。”他用力拽下欧比旺的裤子，急躁地抚摸每一寸他可以够得到的皮肤，“现在我可以开始操你了吗？”

作为回答，欧比旺拉下他吻了上去，

安纳金的舌头柔软而灼热，带着龙舌兰的气息，这是欧比旺发现的第一件事。年轻人痴迷地舔过他的口腔，与他交换唾液，欧比旺本想让这个吻慢一些，但安纳金的热情非同一般，他来不及换气便被拖入下一个吻中。他们在湿漉漉，几乎不间断的亲吻中脱下欧比旺的衣服，安纳金看也不看，伸长了手在沙发后一阵摸索，奇迹般找出了一包避孕套。欧比旺自觉转过身跪好，但凡他清醒一些都不会做出主动分开双腿，仿佛予取予求一般的邀请，但安纳金的热情鼓舞人心，所以他觉得也可以适时回以鼓励。

第一根手指刺入的时候欧比旺还有一点不适应，但是很快放松下来。安纳金的手指施予他的感受在清晰与朦胧之间转换，些微痛感被先前的酒精麻痹成模糊的不适。愉悦伴随着安纳金的动作在血管之中游走。身后的人将第三根手指放了进来，轻柔转动，刺探，欧比旺忍不住在叹息中将双腿分得更开，迎合着另一个人。

任君享用。

带着轻微自嘲和荒谬的感觉，欧比旺在醉意中想到，懒洋洋地伸手下去握住自己。勃发的性器前端，渗出的前液拉长了滴在皮面沙发上，欧比旺小幅度滑动手掌，感觉到自己手中湿滑一片。他半心半意用食指和拇指揉搓过手中阴茎的头部，安纳金在此时恰到好处地按到那一点，于是欧比旺口齿不清地呻吟起来。

够了，放进来。他不确定自己说出口了没有，于是努力夹紧了身后的手指，希望安纳金能领会他的意图。安纳金好像说了什么，隐约有亲吻落在他的后腰上，他没听清，只是胡乱地点点头。过了一会他感觉到安纳金在他体内多抽送了两下，另一只手扶上他的臀部，握着腰胯的力道稍重，有什么坚硬湿润的东西顶上了入口。

“安纳金。”欧比旺呻吟，于是像是奖励般地，厚重的头部破开收缩的穴口，粗长的尺寸一点点挤了进去，像是一根又热又硬的棍子沉甸甸地在他身体里。欧比旺被贯穿其上，动弹不得，无意挣脱，阴茎在手中饥渴地吐出又一股透明前液。

安纳金揉着他的屁股喘息，一边慢慢地操他，欧比旺享受着年轻人的服务，感受着粗长的尺寸一下又一下凿进他的身体里，在升起的快感中渐渐迷失，开始放荡地抚慰自己。安纳金俯下来，身躯覆在欧比旺后背的感觉十分温暖。他一手撑着自己，另一只手从身后环住欧比旺，爱抚过身前的皮肤，从下往上，托起欧比旺一边胸部揉弄挤压，手指捏住乳尖轻轻拉扯，指甲不时打着转刮擦乳晕，同时操他的力度一次比一次更重。这无疑是对待女性的手法，但欧比旺被他挑逗得浑身发烫，即羞耻又兴奋，仿佛不为人知的幻想被一眼看穿，欲望和快感直直传入下腹，后穴情难自己咬得更紧。

“你喜欢这样，对不对？”安纳金断断续续地说，他拽着欧比旺索吻，欧比旺艰难地配合他的要求，费劲地转过头。安纳金扣着他后脑的手指很用力，吻起来像是要把他吃下去。在亲吻的间隙里，安纳金喘着气说，一半是因为他正在又深又重地撞进欧比旺的身体里，另一半是因为接连的粗暴亲吻。他的嘴唇红肿湿润，但是看着欧比旺的眼神像是如果他不再吻他一遍就要开始死去，于是欧比旺也没忍住咬上他的嘴唇，让安纳金回以更加狂野的啃噬。

“你喜欢这样，随便走进一家俱乐部，然后故意受伤，流血，用那种恼怒的眼神看人，然后再假装大方地原谅他们，这样你就可以跟他们上床，对吗？”安纳金在咬他，从肩膀到后背，吸吮着肩颈交界处的皮肤。显然安纳金缺少一夜情的经验，通常一夜情的对象不该在对方身上留下太多痕迹，欧比旺一边胡思乱想，一边觉得安纳金这种标记一般的幼稚行为火辣得要命，情不自禁揉了揉那一头卷发。安纳金含糊的话语听起来恼火又饱含爱意，比起和陌生性爱对象的下流话更像是情人间的戏谑，并非因为内容，而是这种被认真对待的感觉莫名让他感到一阵久违的难为情，被亲吻爱抚过的皮肤迅速泛起一层红色。

“哈……没错……”安纳金正好顶到深处，正中红心，欧比旺没能忍住呜咽一声，“对……再重一点，”他毫无廉耻地说。“没错，我向来如此——安纳金，是的——我喜欢被狠狠对待，这种方式每次都很有效，所以——你需要更努力一点才能让我记住你。”

“噢，我明白了。”

安纳金像是早有预谋般向后拽起欧比旺，猛然向上挺动，被迫直起上身坐下的欧比旺惊喘一声，被直直插入体内的涨大性器彻底贯穿，快感激得腰腿一阵酸软。安纳金紧紧环抱着他，手臂拉开欧比旺一侧大腿，将阴茎挤得更深，紧绷的囊袋打上欧比旺股间。这个姿势太过暴露敞开，快感和羞耻感同时发作，他的腰很软，大腿在安纳金手臂上打颤，身后的性器在体内进得太深，欧比旺扭动着想要挣脱出来，但是安纳金扣着他的手腕，不让他走。下身的快感还在一阵阵袭来，阴茎前端和自己的体内都涨到发痛。欧比旺眨眨眼睛，意识到眼泪顺着眼睫滚落下来。他想要喊停，但是喉咙没发出声音，在他能阻止以前，安纳金就这个姿势动了一下，剧烈的失控的感觉袭来，欧比旺想要忍耐，但阴茎无助地在刺激下射出一小股稀薄的精液，溅在他们身前的沙发上。

欧比旺涨红了脸，有点无力地靠在安纳金怀里，因为腰肢酸软坐得更深，眼泪控制不住地滚落眼眶，他的脸上湿漉漉一片。身后安纳金的呼吸变得更加急促，捅在他身体里那根老二好像更硬了一点。他把头抵在欧比旺肩后，面颊滚烫，极力按捺着射精的冲动，过一会才挪下放在欧比旺身前的手，握住了欧比旺依旧半勃垂下的阴茎。安纳金的右手用力挤压着捋动，欧比旺满脸通红，却只是咬着嘴唇任他动作，一只手撑住自己，另一只手忍不住捏上自己左胸的乳头。半垂的阴茎在安纳金的手指间随着动作又陆陆续续射出了几股精液，直到欧比旺沙哑呻吟一声，绷紧了小腹，最后一小股白浊滴落在沙发上。

安纳金抬头去蹭欧比旺湿漉漉的脸颊，后者还在胸膛起伏着急速喘息，扭头和安纳金交换了半个亲吻，基本上只是嘴唇不成章法地蹭了一下。安纳金右手沾满欧比旺的精液，伸手碰了碰刚刚被欧比旺自己蹂躏过的红肿乳首，因为安纳金的动作沾上一点白色的液体，还有点痛。欧比旺觉得血液又一次涌到了脸上。年轻人戏谑的意味很明显了。

“那很性感。”安纳金说，他的声音沙哑得吓人。“我很喜欢。”他补充，把下巴扣在欧比旺肩上。这大概算是某种安纳金式的直白赞美，不知道为什么欧比旺却觉得更加羞耻，无言以对。

“好吧。”他最终干巴巴地说，“很高兴你喜欢。”他能感觉到安纳金在他身后露出微笑，欧比旺脸上的热度仍未消退，默然接受了安纳金又一个索求的吻。

安纳金似乎对欧比旺身上还没有被他烙下痕迹的皮肤都充满兴趣，右手滑动着爱抚着另一个人的胸膛，再一次徘徊着揉过胸部下缘。于是欧比旺意识到有根东西依然性质勃勃地在他身体里。挂在安纳金一边手臂上的大腿连带着他的后腰都跟着一起酸了起来，他拧了一下腰，示意安纳金放开他，但安纳金好像把这当成了什么信号，腰部又一次开始浅浅戳刺，轻柔地带着欧比旺移动。在这样的姿势下这就已经足够了。大半个人的体重作用下，安纳金每一次都进得很深，勃发的阴茎来回磨蹭着那一点。快感水涨船高，每一次进出都带得下身又酸又胀又痛，同时升起的愉悦几乎要将欧比旺整个人淹没。他喘不上气，但阴茎却诚实地在短短时间内就恢复到了半勃的状态。他想让安纳金停下，又想让安纳金永远不要停下。他们进展过快，第一次做爱就射上两次可能是个太好的兆头。他大概是把这句话说了出来，因为安纳金含着他的耳垂，把热乎乎的呼吸都吹进他耳朵里：“你说即使你求我我也不要停下。”

欧比旺呻吟着回答：“我相当肯定原话并不是那样的。”但是他意识到现在说这个已经太迟，那种不受控的感觉又回来了，性器头部渗出的透明液体牵着丝拉长，滴在身前的沙发上，覆上稍早时候干涸的白色精液。而安纳金的另一只手就在此时一路往下，拢住欧比旺的双球，戏弄地掠过底部，在下方吞吐着性器的穴口四周徘徊，欧比旺浑身发抖。他有种不详的预感。

“安纳金……安……嗯……等一下——你要——”

一根食指顺着边缘挤入，与粗大的阴茎一起插进收紧的后穴，欧比旺呜咽着，被拉伸的微妙感觉和恐慌在大脑里回响，越是想要放松就忍不住夹得越紧，推挤着身体里的异物。朦朦胧胧他听见安纳金说“天啊欧比旺”，在他的肩膀上咬出又一处痕迹。欧比旺眼前发白，过一会才眨着眼睛恢复视觉，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，意识到自己被安纳金压着。身后人汗湿的卷发抵在他背上，努力平复呼吸。

欧比旺张嘴，然后发现自己发不出任何声音，他清了清嗓子，又试了一次，但声音低哑柔软，完全没有他想要表现的恼怒。“那，有点过头了。”

“抱歉。”安纳金喘着气说，不知道是不是错觉，欧比旺觉得没什么诚意。

像是听见了他的腹诽，安纳金从他身后抽出来，扯下套子打了个结。欧比旺有些虚脱地侧躺在沙发上闭着眼睛，感觉耳鸣还没过去。窸窣的一阵声响过后，安纳金坐回来，湿润的布料擦过他的小腹。欧比旺捉住他的手，睁开眼睛。

“那是什么？”他的嗓子还是很哑，老实说他现在全身都有种散架了的感觉。高潮很好，但是安纳金给他们挑的姿势一点也不好。在新年前一天，欧比旺出门，和老朋友们一起聚会，然后给自己找了一次此生最美妙的性体验，两次无比猛烈的高潮，一个被撞过的鼻子，和一身酸痛，新年夜计划，check。

“我的领带。”安纳金耸耸肩，满不在乎，欧比旺一时语塞。

“我不知道你还有领带。”

“我应该戴着的，但是我不想。”他扬手把沾上了精液的领带扔进同一个垃圾桶，结束话题，回头看着欧比旺。欧比旺望着他阴影下的轮廓，觉得自己胸膛中的暖意很荒谬。

“你还好吗？”安纳金今晚第二次低声询问，欧比旺摇摇头，他本想严肃一点，但是忍不住笑了起来。

“我很好，如果下一次你能让我有所准备会更好。”

安纳金也一起微笑起来。欧比旺忍不住再一次意识到他有多喜爱安纳金笑起来的样子，远超对一夜情对象应有的喜爱，安纳金没有否认“下一次”也让他很高兴。但安纳金的下一句话让他恐慌起来。

“我猜你的朋友们大概都知道我们干了什么了。”

欧比旺捂上脸。

操，他完全忘了，他们就在隔壁。昆兰会把这件事广而告之，他会被耻笑到垂垂老矣，或许还会在他的葬礼上被大声广播。

“别担心，这里的隔音很好。”安纳金不失时机地补充，但唇角有一丝坏笑。欧比旺拿不准该不该相信他，但是却无可自抑地想到了另外一件事。他不应该关心，但是脱口而出。

“你怎么知道？”他努力装得漠不关心，挑起眉毛，像是最自然的礼貌性询问，但安纳金显然看穿了他，态度变得防备起来。

“你在暗示什么吗？”他的眼神有些尖锐，声音沉下来。

“当然不，”欧比旺迅速否认，“我是说，你的工作或许让你有可能通过某种途径确认过……”他在说什么？通过某种途径确认，这又不是在写报告。欧比旺有些泄气，这么说有点矛盾，他很高兴安纳金觉得冒犯，因为这说明他的猜测是错的，但是让安纳金被羞辱不是他的本意，刚刚的高潮大概是带走了他最后的理智，著名的谈判家连一个委婉的问句都想不出来了。

“无论你对我的工作有什么看法，你是我第一个也是唯一一个在这里睡过的人。”安纳金眯着眼睛看他，语气冷淡，欧比旺没法分辨出他有多生气，但是他能看得出年轻人眼睛里温暖不再。他觉得嘴里发苦。

“抱歉。”如果说这不是他的原意会显得太虚伪。欧比旺只能简单道歉，突然觉得非常疲惫，尽管种种事故，这个夜晚还是堪称完美，本来应当很完美，直到他问错问题。

安纳金沉默地盯着他。放下环在胸前的手臂。没有阻拦欧比旺起身的动作。直到他穿好皱巴巴的衣服，走到门口，打算离开，但安纳金不知道何时站到了他身后，突然拽住了他，按住欧比旺握着门把的那只手。

“你是在嫉妒吗？”

在门缝传来的嘈杂音乐声中，安纳金问他。

他的语气里听不出什么，但是当欧比旺扭头看他，却在年轻人眼里读到了一丝不确定和期待。于是下意识的否认被吞了回去，心脏砰砰跳动，他害怕自己的回答是安纳金想要的回答，就如同害怕安纳金不想要这个回答。

“如果我说是呢。”

他看了安纳金一会才一样安静地回答。撒谎没有意义，安纳金拽着他的手腕，恐怕早就知道他的心脏跳得有多厉害。他希望安纳金不会嘲笑他，因为或许有那么一丝可能，欧比旺·克诺比会在三十七岁的时候再一次坠入爱河。

然而安纳金像是一直在等这个答案，那种闪闪发光的东西又回到了他的眼睛里，在欧比旺反应过来就猛地扣上了房门。世界又只剩他们两个了。

“那就过来吻我。”

他让欧比旺过来吻他，但是自己先一步抱住了另一个人，捧起欧比旺的脸。这个吻不长不短，和之前不同的是没有太多欲望，只是唇齿交缠，用一种亲密的方式相互确认。安纳金的手指穿过脑后的发丝，又一次把欧比旺的头发弄乱，但他不介意。年轻人吸吮着他的上唇，然后才恋恋不舍地放开他。

“所以，”安纳金在一吻终了后说，眼睛里有一些戏弄的笑意，更多地是喜爱，“你不喜欢我的工作，这会让你嫉妒。”

“我发现你总是误解我的意思，”欧比旺干巴巴地说，但是红肿的嘴唇没什么说服力。“我一个字都没说过。”

“为什么你就是不能承认我是对的？”

“因为你总是太夸张，安纳金。”

“所以你不会嫉妒。你喜欢我的工作。”

“你的工作让我遇见了你。你想要我抱怨这点吗？”

“但你才说过你会嫉妒！”

“安纳金，”欧比旺觉得他太累，没法和安纳金继续拌嘴。他知道安纳金只想要一份确认，但是他总是想得太多，说这是过分谨慎也好，或许他将事态复杂化了，但他希望安纳金能明白。“我喜欢你，我只是不想让你觉得我们才刚刚……”他语塞了一会，不确定他们现在是什么关系，“……就想要评判你。如果之前让你有这样的想法并非我的本意，你值得我全部的尊重。你在做什么，我是否嫉妒，这都不是最重要的。”

他抬头看向安纳金，希望自己没有因为太认真而把后者吓跑。但安纳金只是盯着他。

“天啊，欧比旺，我之前都没发现你有说教的倾向。”

欧比旺感到一阵恼怒，同时还有点自尊受伤的刺痛感。但安纳金碰了碰他纠起的眉心，低头又在他的唇角落下一吻。他看着欧比旺的柔软眼神像是在看着什么无比珍贵的东西。

“你真的非常喜欢我，不是吗？”

他的低语让欧比旺情不自禁耳朵发烫。在门外欢呼着新年的隐约喧闹和他自己的心跳声中，他听见安纳金继续说。

“这没关系，因为我现在是你的了。”

* * *

欧比旺走出俱乐部的时候已经过了午夜，地上是厚厚一层积雪，门口的路面被清扫干净，湿漉漉的地面映着路灯橘色的灯光。他踩过明亮的一片金色，走向空无一人的街道，安纳金在灯下等他，双手插在看起来很薄的外套里，鼻子发红。在他身后不时开过零星车辆，掠过的车灯便把他的影子拉得又细又长。

昆兰早就被里夫和希瑞合伙扛了回去，好在他睡得昏天黑地，什么也不知道。希瑞嘴很毒，但是这时候反而不会多问，显得十分体贴。他们互相道了新年快乐就挂了电话，虽然欧比旺觉得希瑞知道得一清二楚，他们全部走光把账单留给他来结就是个很好的证据。昆兰的信用卡到底还是没派上用场，但欧比旺从此打消了再复仇的念头。

安纳金牵上他的手时天空似乎开始飘起了一点小雪。他的手指被冻得冰冰凉凉，在冷空气里可怜兮兮地吸了吸鼻子，于是欧比旺默许了安纳金光明正大把手塞进他外套里的行为。他们幼稚地在同一个衣袋里牵着手，安纳金抢先开口：“我打算辞职了。”

“安纳金——”欧比旺觉得头痛，转头看向他，但安纳金的笑容很得意：“我要告诉他们，因为我男朋友不喜欢。”

“我说过我不是那个意思——”欧比旺皱眉，尽管安纳金“男朋友”的说法他很高兴，但这不是重点。“——我告诉过你我对你的工作没有意见——”

“嘿，”安纳金安抚地说，“冷静，欧比旺，我本来也要打算在今年过后就辞职了，只不过提早几天。我以为你会高兴！”

“你误解了我的意思，为什么还指望我会高兴。”

“不是那一部分。欧比旺，你需要放松一点。”安纳金出乎意料耐心地说，在口袋里捏了捏欧比旺的手。他本来还想说什么的，但安纳金撒娇般的举动让他又把嘴边的话吞了回去，或许可以以后再说，换个时间。既然……他是安纳金的男朋友了。

而安纳金借着这片沉默得寸进尺地评价：“你皱眉的样子真的很严肃，我还以为你的真的生气了。”欧比旺瞥了他一眼，他迅速补充：“但是在床上很性感。”

“别在大街上说这个，安纳金。”

他们安静地走过又一段路，远方冷冽的风刮过树梢，枝叶摇动摩擦的飒飒声时强时弱。安纳金的手紧紧握着他，贴在一起的掌心在欧比旺的外套口袋里捂到发烫，但是没有一点要放开他的意思。欧比旺想了想还是决定问出来：“你想去我家坐一坐吗？就在两个街区外。上去喝一杯茶。”

“然后？”安纳金别有意味地问。

欧比旺斩钉截铁：“没有然后，我需要休息，你也需要休息，我们都需要好好睡一觉。”

“噢，那你需要额外的叫醒服务吗？”安纳金的笑容充满暗示，“或者……裸体早餐？”

“有一定考虑空间。”

“你真的非常难打动。我有个很难搞的男朋友。”安纳金抱怨。

“是的，你有。现在反悔还来得及。”

“不，你爱我，所以你是我的了。”

太夸张了，安纳金，太夸张了。但这一次欧比旺没有出声否认，而是选择低头藏住上翘的嘴角。这是新年的第一天，在快乐的希望里人们应当被允许做一些蠢事，说一些蠢话。所以他让安纳金牵着他的手，两个人的脚步踩在雪地里发出轻柔响声，假装在春天到来前，一起踏入冰雪覆盖的爱河。

END


End file.
